Hacker Project
by Nadeshico52000
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a Hacker codenamed: Fiamma-27, but hides all his intelligence in a esterior a dame. Only few people know the truth about him and one of them is his best friend Hibari Kyoya.
1. Chapter 1

How would I tell my life for you?

I do not know if believe that because of an error on a site I ended up becoming a hacker ...

Okay, it's not easy to believe considering who I am ...

'm Here now talking about my problems and not introduced myself yet ... My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I am 13 years old and ... And I'm a Hacker.

I know it's boring so I go talking about DES from the beginning, but I have to start somewhere.

Target 01: The Discovery of My Skills ... Part 01

Eight years before ...

I always felt different from others. I could not understand why.

I've always been me and my mom, because my dad works out and my brother is in a boarding school in Italy DES five.

So it is common for me to just live with my mother without the presence of my father and my brother.

The strange thing was that I saw no grace in childhood games they were without purpose and without reason, so I usually ignore the other children, do not judge me wrong I had nothing against them, just that I thought they were bland. Of course the fact that I never bring a friend home left my mother very sad, after all she thought I would be happier if I made any friends, but I think I'm happier the way I am.

I spent most of the day locked in my room reading. I love reading. I read all kinds of books. I started with history books and was for books on physics, chemistry, mathematics, Japanese, English, French, Italian, Spanish, Mandarin ... Actually were so many types of books that I do not remember everyone, but remember its contents . Another weird thing about me is that I'm able to memorize almost 99.9% of everything I read in the books that makes everyone dizzy after half a world I had only five years and it was an incredible achievement.

Was five years old I had my first computer. What a happy memory. I remember like it was yesterday.

\- Tsu-kun, santa sent you a gift. - Spoke to my mother excitedly. At first I did not care much fanal the last time you sent something Dad was a postcard from the South Pole with a photo of penguins. Seriously I only found it suspicious? Still I did not comment anything. - Open Tsu-kun! Mama is curious. - Now if she was curious why she did not open it first? I was more curious about the end of the book and I was almost there.

\- Okay ... - I really had to read the end of that book.

\- Oh! Is a Laptop Tsu-kun! Like it? Now you can surf the internet!

It is my mistake or she was happier than I care?

At first I thought I would not like that much, so I just did some basic research and lowered some books * I do this today .. * agouti and some movies for free websites. Until I met a site called "Hacker Project." At first I did not understand much about what it was, but somehow the information stuck in my subcociente hurt in a frightening way. It was as if my mind was full of valuable information and the next thing I was already traveling through worlds of TCIP protocols and others. Next thing I was already a DI (Developer Info) on Nick Fiamma-27.

Initially, as a DI I tried searching the maximum information from all genres DES public even the most obscure as conspiracies between governments. Everything was for the purpose of self-knowledge.

Five years before ...

At the age of eight I was already considered a genius, but do not care much for anything other than basic information. Friends? Companions? That I did not ... But I did not feel so bad, I actually did not miss a friend ... That's what I thought ...

-Yoh! - Said to me a boy with black hair and eyes both. - My name Takeshi Yamamoto and his?

I decided to ignore it after all I did not like being interrupted while reading.

\- You is not Tsuna? I think you're very smart.

\- Thank you. - Said without a hint of enthusiasm after all I was more interested in finishing my book than watch someone.

\- You should at least look at people while they speak herbivore. - A voice spoke behind me. At first not much attention after all I really wanted to finish my book. - Will ignore me herbivore?

\- Ma Ma Hibari, Tsuna is only distracted reading. He is not ignoring you. - Yamamoto spoke cosily.

\- Actually I'm ignoring the two did not notice. - I was tired of being pestered. - If you'll excuse me I think I've started class.

When I would turn my back I felt a movement in my back and jumped forward avoiding contact with the tonfas Hibari.

\- So you want is Hibari Kyoya? I say that I specialize in Karate on the internet and I have a black belt if you want to know and I do not like to fight for no reason so goodbye.

\- You are running herbivore?

\- Did not you hear me talking? I do not like unnecessary fight with anyone or even you do not understand? - I was starting to annoy me with it.

\- We both have seen you ... No. .. Herbivore Omnivore ... You're always away from others. - Hibari spoke looking into the eyes of smaller brown. - When you need help, just let omnivore. - And he left. That intrigued me a lot.

\- This is his way of saying he wants to be your friend and I also Tsuna. So if you want to chat just're talking - and walked into the classroom.

I do not know why, but from that day Yamamoto and Hibari started walking around me as if they were annoying parasites. But you know, I think I even like it somehow.

Four years earlier ...

It had been over a year since I had made friends with Kyoya and Takeshi but I call them by name and they call my. It is common among friends, right?

Over time I became interested in the affairs of the underworld. Even discover a shocking revelation, my father is Mafia and my brother was the heir of one of the most dangerous Famiglias the underworld, the Vongola. And if that was worse, the brothers of Kyoya and Yamamoto were also involved.

\- So you did not know?

\- I thought my brother was in a boarding school in Italy. - Takeshi spoke scared. - I do not know if our father knows that.

\- I'd rather not talk about anything right now. - Kyoya said. - I do not care what you do alludes.

\- How much coldness Kyoya. Well, I can not say anything after all I can not remember right Giotto. - Said as he threw me on my bed. I looked and saw that the door was open. My mother was not she had gone to the grocery store, but my attention was to the front door of my room. It had been years since I saw open. There, I said it wrong, do not remember having seen me open it.

\- It's okay Tsuna? - Asked Yamamoto uncertain. - You seem so far.

\- I'm fine. - Said straightening me out of bed. - Then I have another reason to call them here. "Shadow-88" became the order a "chec-up" on a website, but I suspect he actually wants to weaken the defenses of the firewall on the site.

\- Tsuna I do not understand any of what you are talking about. - Yamamoto said laughing, he never understood what he was talking.

\- I mean that he is trying to weaken the program's website with a fake checape to hack.

\- What is this site Tsunayoshi? - Kyoya asked curious.

\- The site of the school.

This left Kyoya dropping fire from the sides.

\- How dare this herbivore ...

\- Calm Kyoya, I already took Providence reinforcing the firewall school. No need to worry.

\- Hn ... We have to find out who this herbivore because I want to bite you to death.

Novelty Kyoya wants to bite anyone to death. Already become routine.

\- I think I can trace it, but that would be hack ... - I knew hacking, but was afraid to do it wrong and be tracked. It seems that both read my thoughts.

\- Do not worry Tsuna, you're the best at what you do.

\- You can Tsunayoshi. Show me the herbivore have to bite.

With the application of Kyoya in mind I managed to stick seven firewalls, the guy was very nice, until you get to address TCP and turn it into valid binary code form of address and ready we had the address of the guy using the city map .

It was a three-story apartment and apartment number was 59. I pressed the bell now Kyoya wanted to munch the door. Who served us was a girl with light pink hair.

\- Ah, you must be friends with Hayato. Come. - Said opening the door for our passage.

As she lets anyone get this? It may be dangerous.

\- Who was mana. - Said a boy with gray hair and green eyes in our direction. - Who are you?

\- We are your worst nightmare. The act of trying to evade and invade the system Namimori is a serious crime with the right to be bitten to death. - Said Kyoya chasing the boy around the apartment. That day was complete chaos.

After half an hour trying to calm Kyoya. We can hear the explanation albino. Looks like he was hacking other websites searching for brother who went to a school abroad and never returned, and by an amazing coincidence it was the same school that our brothers were.

Read more ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Target 02: The Discovery of My Skills ... Part 2 **

Three Years Before

Made a beautiful morning in Namimori. It was only 5:30 in the morning and he was already awake making his daily rounds when he spotted a boy with white hair and nose bandeide walking toward the temple of Namimori.

He surprised the fact was not common put a kid his age to be out at this hour.

Curious as he was curiosity not affect the high way leading to ignore and continue with round if nothing had happened.

Hibari Tsuna spotted from afar. He was immersed in another world sitting with his face in a leptop under cherry. Over the years Hibari Tsuna and he realized that they were very similar. Both were reserved, quiet and both were both preferred the less people as possible around him WHAT pleased. and many of them, but in recent years could not enjoy this pleasure. Yamamoto was an hour talking about baseball, the other was Gokudera with their beings from other planets. Whoever was the "herbivores" were always around disturbing flocks and that was annoying, but when he was alone with Tsunayoshi was as if the world had in pure peace.

He was always in the same place at the same time and it made Hibari always easy to detect it.

"Tsunayoshi busy?" Wondered Hibari to his friend.

"Something happened Kyoya?" Asked without taking his eyes from the screen in front.

Tsuna's POV * ON *

Kyoya looked at me like I needed to tell me something, but when I asked he just walked away saying he had something important to do. It was really strange, it was strange to him. The worst is that it left me wondering WHAT was.

Over time, we have become closer in some way and it was really weird. Gokudera was transferred to our school and for some reason since he saved the Kyoya. has called me "Tsuna-sama" will understand this. Yamamoto got a slot on the school team he is very gosrando and I keep away with forever.

"We have new students in class today. Come in please." Asked the Professor.

You know it is very strange that new students come exactly at the end of the year? This I gotta see.

Gradually they come. First a boy wearing a black suit with a blouse cow inside. The second is a blue-haired girl with a peculiar cut. The strange thing is how remaining dressing, that bad taste.

"So come forward."

"My name is Lambo Bovino and I'm 11, I come from Italy pleasure."

Now that was a bunch of retarded gurias started screaming. Do not know how it annoys me!

"Oh what beautiful eyes!"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Dude, me and the girls taking it. Then came the indigo haired girl.

"Hello, my name is Spade Chrome, pleasure come from the United States."

My seems to be kind of shy. Yes, this is strange double.

Then the class began and when I look to the side she looks at me. Yes, the girl Spade's looking at me in the strangest way possible.

The hour of my lunch came and went to my usual place when I was surprised by two guys in black suits. When I saw drew their weapons and began firing without pain. The only thing I could do was deflect bullets throwing me behind the screen of the school. The shots esvam starting to go drilling holes in the bulkhead and that meant I was fried until I heard screams, moans and noises of bodies going to the floor and thought "Kyoya to have bitten to death," but he was not. When I saw a girl out, but had been to Chrome, it ended up with them all.

"How did you do that?" Asked exalted anyway is not always ma girl who saved my life.

"Chrome what happened here?" Asked a voice from behind me.

"These guys were hurt this boy, Mukuro-ni."

"Kufufu if this is true What is your name boy?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and his?"

"Mukuro Spade, brother of Chrome. Are you okay?" Asked concerned with the lowest dark Mukuro.

"I'm fine thanks."

By far the new kid watched us until we saw the men on the ground and decided to approach.

"You are my little strong. Lambo My name."

"I am pleased Chrome." Said Red Chrome. "This is Mukuro-nii and the Sawada-kun."

Looking at the ground Lambo recognized the men as a Famiglia called Toddy.

From that day I became friends with Chrome and Mukuro, coincidentally or not are behind the eldest brother who went to the same school as the brothers and the last location that had been Namimori. Lambo comes from a Mafia Famiglia called Veal and his brother also disappeared without a trace.

I do not know how, but our brothers are joining us in some way.

A few weeks after having continued attacks mafia to Namimori and it was already bugging me so I decided to have a meeting with everyone. We had to do something, the city was becoming a huge mess.

"What do we do?" I asked. Had begun to make a database of all residents and shopkeepers to more possible suspects we find it was no longer effective.

All were silent.

"We will form a Board." Said Kyoya.

"But there's a Council Kyoya, takes care of it yourself." Answered.

\- "I meant a council covering the whole city not just the school." Kyoya spoke.

It really was a great solution for the case but ...

"How will we fund something of that caliber? Ideas?" Mukuro asked.

"I think I can help minna." Answered. "I've been doing some work of hacking and have saved money for an emergency. Guess that can be a great start."

"Tsuna did not seem right you only work with cash." Yamamoto spoke.

"The idiot Baseball Tsuna's right-sama. I'm also a hacker and I can help too!" Gokudera spoke.

"I can get some of my Famiglia technology." Lambo spoke.

"I can start recruiting immediately." Hibari said getting up and leaving the room.

Gradually we were forming the new CD 'which would cover the entire city. We started recruiting people from our school as Sasagawa brothers who oddly enough also had a brother in the same condition as ours. Then we got thanks to the support of the Municipality through Kyoya and then expanded to other colleges spreading connections throughout the city. Started training to equalize in the mafia, descombrimos use the flames of desire and apply to the last CD. I continued my work with hacker information gathering and Mafia technology and apply the weapon of your BOX to CD. Quickly spread rumors that the guardians of the CD were called FIAMMA due to the use of flames in his fights, but no one had ever seen their faces.

To be continued ...

*** TRIVIA * **

*** Did You Know - What in Project Hacker was Giotto who saved the Arcobaleno in the saga of representatives and that is why this adult Reborn in history? **

** * Did You Know - What was Tsuna and his friends who were Futuru in the saga of the future? **

*** Did You Know - What was that Giotto had to battle with Xanxus by rings?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Target 03: Landing in Japan **

° Vongola HQ - Italy °

"Giotto! Giotto I know it was you!"

Screams were heard throughout the Vongola HQ.

"G'm sorry 'I thought it had no owner so I ate ..." He spoke of Giotto as he ran his angry right arm. "I did not know that the owner had sweet G!

"You're dead Giotto!" G shouted behind his better.

"Yare, Yare G is making a fuss earlier today." Lampo spoke with sleep. "Ore-sama was having a great dream."

"Shut up stupid cow! Giotto you will pay me dear!"

"But I told G that was unintentionally! Reborn confiscated all my sweets and I found her and my thought was that he had caught!" Replied Giotto hiding under the table Lampo quarter.

Suddenly the door opens and Reborn are faced with a scene in which your student is under a table. Look at what he resisted the urge to make Leon in a hammer and fill Giotto slam for being an asshole.

"Baka-Gio what you think you're doing under that table? Ninth want so see him aprece. G I'm confiscating the rest of their candy indefinitely."

"The ! WHAT" yelled G desperate. Looking Giotto who was sneaking he said. "You're dead Sawada Giotto! Can expect revenge! And I'll start with that your strawberry cake!"

"No L! Anything but that, please!" Asked pleadingly. "I do everything you want just do not do anything to the cake!"

"The Giotto consider eaten!" G said as he left the room in triumph. "He had acted the farce is over, the Ninth was wanting his presence in his office."

Upon arriving at the Ninth office, Giotto observes a small stir in the environment. Reborn also realizes, but does not care. He knocks on the door and expect the answer comes quickly.

Upon entering they notice that there is varies.

"Shi shi shi Prince is in a bad mood today. Entrertenha Prince!" Bel spoke looking out the window of the office.

"Vooooooiiiii shut your stupid mouth prince of shit I'm already tired of your yelling!" Squalo yelled.

"Yare, Yare time stopped for me this is a waste of money!" Spoke Vaiper.

Looking up the Ninth noticed the Reborn and Giotto.

"Oh Giotto-kun, sit down please." Nono spoke quietly. "I have something to tell you."

Feeling a new tension in the shoulders Giotto sat in the chair in front of the Ninth trying to ignore the most of the noise made by members of the Varia. Worse is that the noise was too great to ignore and his intuition was saying the matter to which the Ninth wanted to treat was serious.

"Voooi stupid prince! I'm tired of your fucking voice!" Squalo screamed. "Why do not you shut up talking to the ninth power !?"

"Shishishi just because the Ninth need silence." Bel said.

"Thank you, Squalo and Bel-kun-kun. Giotto-kun Well I have a mission for you and your guardians. I need you to go to Japan and investigate one Famiglia who settled in one of the cities there. Been reported that they have more advanced technology than the Vongola, I want you and your guardians they examine and find this Famiglia and send me reports bend it. "spoke the ninth.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion ninth, but that Famiglia possesses a name?" Reborn asked curiously.

"On this I asked the ranges to make a research on this new Famiglia. Squalo-kun So what we have?" Said looking for the killer of Varia.

"Ninth Apparently no one ever saw the face of the main members especially the boss, but the city does not seem to connect to it and the call of heroes say that they helped save the city more than once and put a strange disciplinary system there that all clans of people meet! How are stupid! "Squalo said.

"Shishishi Prince discovered more than you! Seems that they call" Fiamma "and fight the flames using the last wish. Said that in total there are eight leaders and to mask their actions they founded a Dicipinar Council called New CD. "Bel said handing the mission report to the Ninth. "Thank you for the help! Think I can ever retires."

When they heard the door slam they continued the conversation.

"So where is the ninth city in Japan?" Reborn asked curiously.

"I think for Giotto will be quite a surprise, but she calls Namimori." Nono said noticing the sudden pallor on the face of the grandchild.

"But my mother and my brother live there ... Are they good?" Asked the worried blond. "It's been years since I saw my little brother! He must be 14 years old now."

"So this will be an opportunity to review them!" Nono said smiling.

Private Jet vongola ° °

"But I've asked forgiveness G!" Giotto spoke to his knees beside his friend that he was totally unaware of the reading a magazine. "I swear that when we get to Japan I'll give you a bag full of sweets as apology!"

"Do not try to buy me Sawada Giotto!'s Your fault Reborn confiscated my favorite candy!" said G.

Conforming Giotto returned to his seat next to the Asari.

"It will be good to come home again! Makes years since I saw my little brother!" Asari said happily.

"Yeah, I really miss my ... Although he does not remember me ..." said Giotto sad. "When I left home it was very small and almost not talked them then ..".

"I'm sure he will be very happy to see you!" Said Asari trying to please Giotto.

"Remember to put the uniforms when the jet landed, you are returning students from a boarding school in Italy." Reborn said. "And I am the teacher of you which is somewhat true."

"Hai Reborn-sensei!" All responded. (Less Alaude and Lampo who was sleeping).

Landing in Namimori ° °

They arrived in time for dinner in Namimori then all decided to first go through the house Giotto who stood nearest to where they were. The limousine stopped at the residence of the Sawada family's door, but Giotto seemed afraid to knock down.

"You know you Baka-Gio is ridiculous." Said Reborn down and heading for the front door of the residence. "I hit for you."

"No, I beam that Reborn!" Giotto said jumping from the car and going to the front of your tutor towards the door. "I can do it!"

Everyone left the car and went to the side of their leader who knocked on the door.

"We will!" Cried a voice that Giotto recognized as his mother.

When she opened the door she almost fainted.

"Hello mother'm revolt!" Giotto said shyly.

Nana did not know what to answer and gave a huge hug eldest son.

"Gio-kun! Mama was very homesick!" Said crying in the arms of his son.

I also Mother!

"Get in!" Said giving space to all pass. "Tsu-kun's upstairs. Tsu-kun has a surprise down here!"

POV Tsuna ° °

I was updating the database FIAMMA when Mama shouted something about surprise down there. I immediately thought of one more of the follies of my trusty right arm Hayato.

But when I went down I ran with eight strangers in the room.

"Who is Mama?" I asked.

"Do not you remember me Tsuna?" Asked a tall blonde like an idiot. "I am your brother!"

To be continued ...

*** TRIVIA * **

*** Did you know that Giotto is so addicted to cakes that if a slice fell to the ground all guardians run off! **

*** Did you know that Tsuna can not stay five minutes doing nothing and that Hibari calls this "addiction movement"! **

*** You knew Reborn will suffer a bit because Tsuna will find the weak point of the killer? what will?**


	4. Chapter 4

Translated:**Google Translate.  
**Revised:**Nadeshico 52000.  
**Writer:**Nadeshico 52000.  
**Beta Reader:**In search ...**

* * *

**_A / N:_****First, I would like to make it clear that this chapter was translated and revised ( not that expert in English ...). As I am not that good in English, I would be asking a help to a beta reader, then, who were interested Betar in this or other of my fanfiction just PM me ...**

* * *

**Target 04: Search by city**

**Tsuna POV**

Do not believe what I'm seeing ... What this sour blonde doing here? Calm Tsuna, you have to get into character ...

"Do not you recognize me Tuna-chan?" Spoke Giotto pouting.

Okay, now irritated me once, who he thinks he's calling "Tuna-chan"?

"After all, who are you? "I asked to annoy blond sour. "I do not remember knowing anyone with your face."

Yeah, I got too heavy, but it irritated me with that stupid nickname. I do not see him and the old blonde to nearly eight years.

The blond old not visit us because he already has his beloved heir then the rest does not matter and it annoys me.

"You do not remember your Tsu-kun brother?" Asked Mama looking at me. As I say yes without saying what's stuck in my throat the centuries? Now the brainless blonde is making a sad puppy face, should I get a bone?

"Oni-san?" I asked a little disguise.

"Yes, I Tuna-chan? It's me! I went back to spend time with you! "Am I noticing a lie? My intuition tells me that the reason is another. At that time my iPhone rang, bad time for this!

"T-I have to meet." I had to gagejar since I have to keep my dame of paper that awful role! I left breast with the blond and amiginhos I recognized as the brother of "my brother" and went to the kitchen to attend.

"Foreign Kyoya?"

"We have new people in the area, took a central message 14 an hour."

"I know, they are at home and the worst is that you will never find out who ..."

"Who Tsunayoshi? Whoever it is, I'll bite to death by invading our city."

"I think you'll have to sigurar a bit because one of them is his own brother."

" Alaude ...?"

"Yes, he and others are here ... Kyoya? Kyoya?"

He hung up on me! This lark ... What is he thinking?

When I turned around I ran into a guy dressed in a suit black yellow blouse and black tie and a hat where a chameleon slept. He looked at me weird, I think he is the famous Hitman Reborn, interesting ...

"Yes? you need help?" I asked to see his reaction.

"I do not think we need joginhos, not Tsunayoshi? I know all about you from your father. I know your IQ edge 200, I know you have interesting friends who coincidentally are the brothers of friends of his brother ... No need to represent me."

"Who said I was representing, Best Hitman Reborn world?"

For that he did not expect, I saw the surprise in his eyes.

"You think I do not know Namimori is controlled by an organization of control? After all I live here provided that I was born. That's why we are here? It is so behind the NCD? If a waste of time, after all I do not know who they are. "

The silence from him was killing me, after all in front of me was the killer Reborn.

He then turned his back and left leaving me standing there with taxol face. For that this old pay me! After all how he saw through my mask?

"Tsu-kun will make a little company to his brother, he is up there with friends." Said smiling breast. I could see that she was very happy with the return of Giotto, but I do not.

"No mama, I want to help you with dinner since we will have more people here."

"Of course Tsu-kun!" She replied smiling.

In fact after meeting Reborn I was totally exposed and now I need to think of a quick plan.

**°Normal POV °**

Gathered in the Giotto room, Reborn spent the adiquiridas information the day before the trip.

" Let me get this straight, our brothers are all living in this city ?!" Asked Lambo scared with the information.

"Yes, it seems they are here for years ... Now on his brother Giotto ..." Reborn said turning to look at his student. "I feel like he is hiding something."

"Someone is always hiding something for you Reborn!" Said Giotto rirritado. He hated when someone spoke ill of your brother cuddly. "Can you leave the Tsu-chan out of it? He knows nothing and okay so ... Now about the beginning of the search, I'm afraid we'll have to be careful with whom we speak, remember that we are in enemy territory ... I think everyone should live with his brother only by precaution. To avoid unwanted conversations."

Suddenly they hear a slight knock.

"Yes?" Asked Giotto.

"Nii-san, dinner is on the table!" Tsuna said with a smile that almost made everyone (except for Reborn) have a serious case of severe nosebleed.

Reborn seemed the only one to find that too superficial smile. He was not fooled with the little boy. Tsuna was up to something and he did not know what.

During the dinner Giotto told stories that hyper intuition Tsuna saw as lies and Reborn kept looking at him as if he expected he denounced as a FIAMMA. Have Tsuna was tired and wanted to go to the room to put your plans into action as soon as possible.

The next day as the breakfast, the Giotto's guardians left for the house of his brother start the search, after all as his brothers live there they must know something, just Reborn was in Giotto's house.

* * *

Upon arriving at the apartment where they lived his brothers, G was startled by the appearance "beuty" his sister Bianchi middle.

"G how long? What are you doing here?" Asked Bianchi giving way to his brother in.

"We're on vacation, so I'm going to spend some time here." Said dragging the bags to the room. "Where walks Hayato? He is not on vacation?"

" Ah yes, but he always leaves early for the headquarters of NCD, it is part as a child counselor."

Hearing G froze, his brother was part of NCD and this could be their chance to discover more about Famiglia Fiamma.

"It will not take long to come back?"

"No, he should be back at lunchtime" said Bianchi happy with the return of big brother.

* * *

Giotto also decided to talk with Tsuna to see if he knew anything.

"I knew Namimori has a hard Disciplinary Board, it is true?" Asked as if it was nothing.

"Yes Nii-san, they call themselves NCD, I'm NCD secretary of the college there." Tsuna said as if it was nothing.

Looking at the small, Reborn noticed that he was not talking all, but he could not mater in their conversation, post he had noticed that Tsuna would close if it did. Any petite boy answer already helped a lot.

"That's interesting, and who do you respond?"Asked Giotto.

"How so?" Answered Tsuna not understand the question, or at least pretending not to understand.

"I mean, who's your boss?"

"There! It is the head prefect of the school, each school has a head ours is the mayor Hibari Kyoya."

"Hibari Kyoya? The brother of Alaude? For this I did not expect!" Exclaimed Giotto.

Seeing that had guided Giotto enough, Tsuna withdrew saying he needed to meet some friends and left. Buy smaller output, Reborn was the willingness to follow the kid, but then his cell phone rang.

"Foreign G."

At the name of G, Giotto approached more.

"I understand, I will tell Giotto."

Looking at the tutor, Giotto waited for an answer on the link.

"It seems that G found a source of information, his brother is mirim intern in NCD. He will wait for him to arrive and will ask questions that can help us and very ..."

"It looks like a good start Reborn." Giotto days.

'Good and easy too ...' thought Reborn.

Far away, Tsuna watched all the talk through your tablet. Looking freight he watched all his "brothers."

"So let's start the meeting ... Main subject, how do we get rid of the Vongola?"

**To Be Continued ...**


	5. Chapter 5

Translated:**Google Translate.  
**Revised:**Nadeshico 52000.  
**Writer:**Nadeshico 52000.  
**Beta Reader:**In search ...**

_**A / N:**_**I'm still looking for a player beta, interested can leave a comment!  
Meanwhile will be posting the late chapters!  
Today double chapters! ...**

* * *

**Target 05: Confusing Information Collection**

* * *

Reborn decided to explore the room to try to find something that makes you out of my head that this boy is not the problem.

Opening the door, he ran into a totally strange room for a boy at the age of Tsuna. Philosophy owned several **books** , Societies and Modern Mechanics. "Damn!" He thought, "now my suspicions doubled why a 14 year old girl needs these kinds of **books** ?"

He kept walking enveloped the room, but watch out for a possible arrival of the child at home. The more he looked, the more Tsuna who was watching all the security cameras of your room, if irritated.

"About this "Reborn" think is to go invading my room?" Asked Tsuna angry at the invasion of privacy.

"Tsuna-sama, if you can go and take care of him ..." Gokudera spoke, but was interrupted by Tsuna.

"Let there is nothing on the NDC there."

" If says, Tsuna-sama."

In a corner Hibari noticed that Reborn looking for something inside the **books** and decided to stay tuned in killer to note that Reborn put something between the books that were at the high desk giving all the room view and smiled.

" I think this is a herbivore carnivore. And a very cunning I see." Hibari spoke out of the room corresponding to Tsuna.

Gokudera turned to look out the teenager and shook his head.

" You know, I think I'll never understand this guy and looks that are friends for years already."

"Kyoya is easy to understand when you begin to think like him." Said Tsuna still looking at the monitor in front of him. "If he saw something that he saw not going to act the way "Hibari Kyoya" to be, do not worry Hayato."

"Of course Tsuna-sama."

They continued to keep up with demand in the room.

In front of the computer Tsuna, Reborn found that the webcam was active, but just in case took the computer's USB cable. Then turned it on hoping to find something that would be useful. When the device spoke alone.

"Welcome Tsuna-sama! Want the input common or restricted?"

"Entry restricted." Reborn said.

"Unauthorised!" Said the PC. "Voice recognition denied."

"I see ... Only the voice of Tsuna can unlock this computer ... Smart." Reborn said turning to leave the room, after he had laid about seven cameras in several different directions.

"Now let's see who plays better this game." Said opening the door and out.

* * *

"Nufufu seems that everything has gone well in my absence." Daemon said looking at his brothers.

"Daemon-niisan, where have you been? I was very worried!" Said Chrome with eyes full of tears.

"Sorry for worrying her sweet Chrome, now I'm here." Said hugging sister gentle way. "It'll be fine now. So what have you been doing in the meantime?"

"Kufufu for someone who just arrived is very curious, no?" Mukuro spoke sitting on the couch in front for his brothers. "But now I know why you're here I say something, this city is controlled and protected by NDC and I'm one of their trainees."

"Mukuro-niichan! If they find out, we can get in trouble!" Said Chrome scared. "We have to keep secret, remember?"

"My beautiful Chrome, they are hiding something, after which they keep on the counter 27? Do not you think suspect?"

"Yes, but ..."

"So, it's time someone investigate this."

"So that NCD is headquartered where?" Asked. Daemon advantage that the brothers were in conversation.

"It depends, you want to know which one? There are a total of 27 offices scattered Namimori, but the real nobody knows." Mukuro said looking at his brother. "But I Chrome and stayed on the 6th floor office 5."

* * *

"G wanted to see me?" Asked Gokudera into the brother's room and locked the door.

"Yes, I heard you are interning in NDC, rose-level?" G asked as nonchalantly.

Seeing where his brother was getting at, Gokudera was carried away with the conversation and started talking about her internship at NDC.

* * *

In the Hibari family home things were strained through. Both brothers were seated facing each other waiting who would speak first. In this dispute can say that Alaude was losing badly as he needed the Kyoya information that remained relaxed.

"Hn ..." said Alaude.

"Hn ..." said Kyoya.

Thus were for about 3 hours.

* * *

In the luxury apartment for Beef Famiglia, Lampo slept on the couch while Lambo luxury sent a message by phone.

TO: FIAMMA 27

DE: FIAMMA LB

IDIOT bite. NOW JUST WAITING fell like FISH IN BAIT.

TO: LB FIAMMA

DE: FIAMMA 27

MESSAGE RECEIVED. Good job!

* * *

In house restaurant and the Yamamoto family, they closed the restaurant to celebrate the return of the eldest son home.

"It's so good to see you again Asari! I'm so happy!" Spoke Tsuyoshi hugging

"I am also happy father is here!" Asari said hugging her father tightly. "Where walks Takeshi? I'm dying to miss him!"

"It should're with friends ..." He was interrupted by a dark-haired boy who came into the happy and smiling home to look at the scene ran to hug her brother had not seen for years.

"How long have you got?" Takeshi asked curious.

"Yesterday, but as it was late lives to sleep in the house of a friend who came with me. You've grown so much! Almost is already passing me in size!"

And so they talked about various things including on the NDC.

* * *

In the house Sasagawa family, things were extreme, after all the extreme double was extremely gathered.

"Oni-san and Oni-chan, stop it!" Shouted kyoko tried to calm the extreme double who insisted that they needed an extreme struggle to extramante relembar good time. (Have you noticed how much the extreme word appeared here?)

"We are extremely happy Kyoko!" Ryohei said.

" Yes EXTREME !"

* * *

°A day after °

"So how have been collecting information?" Asked Reborn looking each of the guardians and his student.

They were in the Giotto room, which for me was not a very safe place for a meeting, but since I'm just the author ... Let's continue with history ...

"So?"

At that time several keepers started talking at the same time leaving Reborn so angry that ended up throwing up. Everyone stopped in time to look at the stressed Hitman.

"A time."

Elsewhere, Tsuna and his friends attended the meeting with popcorn in hand after all the plans was going from strength and now saves was only expected to see WHAT would happen.

"Are they covered as well ... If they are not going to be worth apena." Gokudera said hoping that the confusion caused by Arcobaleno shot over.

"Wait and see Hayato." Said Tsuna attentive to every strange movement of Reborn. Of course, for he had discovered about the cameras through Hibari he was more attentive to all movements is the killer.

"Hn .. Sure you do not want me to remove the cameras Tsunayoshi?" Asked Hibari looking into the eyes of Tsuna.

"No need Kyoya, they will be useful in the future."

Hibari looked at Tsuna who turned his eyes right back to the 52polegadas screen. Just the idea of someone's eye in his omnivorous was unbearable and that he would cash in carnivore-killer soon.

**To Be Continued ...**


	6. Chapter 6

Translated:**Google Translate.  
**Revised:**Nadeshico 52000.  
**Writer:**Nadeshico 52000.  
**Beta Reader:**In search ...**

_**A / N:**_**So, as we are so far? How about, too late ! KKKK !  
All fights are ready, now we just need to update the late chapters!  
I will be launching the remaining chapters until the present this week! Kiss !**

* * *

**Target: 06: Confrontation at the Branch 27: Home**

* * *

The meeting went well more serious.

"Then loosen the languages you ... It starts G." Reborn said shock absorber almost Balearic all who were there because of the mess.

"Reborn-san, Hayato gave me some strange warehouse locations and foreign branches, but he said that most of the strange actions take place at the counter 27. It seems that people outside the city has only to look at them, I found that very strange. Have the rest of the information is the same." Spoke G sitting next to Giotto in bed.

"I also heard talk that, according to Mukuro and Chrome they often gather every Friday there, we can give a look tomorrow, do you think Giotto." Daemon asked. "They also said something like go to the NDC for us we record."

"I also heard on the counter Ryohei and Kyoko, they said that there is even a legend among teens about what's there." Said Knuts looking Reborn and Giotto. "I found it very suspicious."

Reborn heard and felt strange with the ease of information crop raised beyond that was quite consistent with each other which usually does not happen easily.

" Alaude what you got from your brother? After including his brother has more influence." Asked Reborn suspicious of information acquired so far.

By far, Tsuna watched Reborn hiding under the fedora hat.

"Kyoya? Have you had success with the plan?" Tsuna asked for the sadistic mayor smiled. Tsuna took the smile as a "yes" and continued to see what was going on at the meeting of the Vongola.

"So Alaude?" Asked Reborn looking to the far wall of the room where lay the Guardian of the Cloud.

"Hn ... Kyoya not uttered a word, but I broke into the files of his room when he left to work for NDC." Alaude said as he took roles within the clothing (at least I think ... should be kept in the same place where Hibari saves kkkkk tonfas ...) and handing the former Sun Arcobaleno who read the files carefully.

For 10 minutes no one spoke, they expected Reborn finished with the papers.

"I think Alaude spare us a more detailed search of the other branches of the city ... Here is a list of all who are here less the counter 27 is here said to be secret. But before I have a statement for all of you, your brothers are involved in it."

The declaration of Reborn shook everyone that looked at Reborn unbelievers.

"Stop to think ... Information is so strong that it's so impressive. And his brother, Giotto, is the head that ..."

At that time Giotto got disgusted with the arguments and accusations of Reborn.

"You did not like Tsu-chan I knew, now accuse my brother of being a head of the Mafia Famiglia is too much! Tsuna never knew about the Mafia, he never even approached a mobster in life!"

"How do you know Giotto?" Spoke Reborn looking at the blonde in the eye. "You spent years out actually all spent years out, as you know that your brothers remain the same?"

* * *

Hear an awkward silence in the room. They knew well that Reborn was right, but they felt they still had to rely on their dear brothers, meanwhile a certain brown if consentrava up in all that was said in his brother's room.

"Tch ... Reborn This is good." Gokudera said with contempt. "We must use plan B, Tsuna-sama?"

"In fact Gokudera I have released another plan B, or rather, K. K plan Kyoya." Spoke Tsuna giving a beautiful smile to your best friend. "You were perfect Kyoya."

"Hn ..." Said Kyoya looking at his omnivorous proud to receive a compliment. "The Alaude curiosity was greater than their ability to think. He must have become a herbivore because of agglomeration."

"Kufufufu only you, Skylark, to think of a more stupid question." Said Mukuro Hibari looking quite amused eyes.

Hibari got angry and took their Tonfas.

"Kamikurosu ..."

"I'm dying of bird fear." Mukuro said invoking his trident.

Seeing that the confusion was being armed Gokudera rises.

"They feel now your stupid! Are annoying Tsuna-sama!"

Both looked at Tsuna who remained hidden by the fringe and when that happened something was very wrong then they looked right back at the screen.

* * *

Reborn was waiting for the explosion of Giotto and the disbelief of others then did not care.

"Let's invade Desk 27 at 19:00 tomorrow." Reborn said and left. He knew it was a trap even Alaude has discovered the main track, but what if it had been purpose post? He feared that, but alone he could do nothing.

Tsuna watched the other brothers leave the fourth quarter and closed circuit images of Sawada home and looked at his brothers.

"So what did you think?" He asked with a smile to melt hearts. "Even if the plan was successful, distrust of Reborn scares me a little after all he is the Arcobaleno after all." Then stop to think and come in a great impasse, it seems that he only had a solution. "I'll stick with the Reborn and the Baka-Giotto, Gokudera you get the G."

Gokudera gave a sly smile on his face to your boss that accentuated her head.

"Takeshi, I let Asari on your own, okay?"

"Hahaha all OK, Tuna!" Yamamoto said smiling at Tsuna who smiled right back.

"Oni-san, left Knuts on its full and Extreme possession."

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Lambo, I'm autorisando the use of "Death Pistol"."

Lambo looked with a smile to Tsuna.

"Kyoya, Alaude will spend a grip on you."

"Hn."

"Mukuro, Chrome. Mukuro, I know Daemon is not easy ... Okay"

"Kufufufu is beautiful when you worry so"

" Chrome you will do what it does best."

"Yes Boss." Said Chrome with a beautiful and shy smile. "I will answer you, Boss."

"That's perfect!" Tsuna said.

* * *

° day - Evening °

* * *

Giotto and his guardians gathered in front of the counter 14 which gave near the thought the list of very strange branches, after the counter 08 was the counter-side 21.

Reborn looked at the Clockwork ecolhouvpara Giotto and others.

"Well, let's wait and see what happens." And they say they only arrived three limousines belonging to a rival of the Vongola Famiglia. "It seems to be Famiglia Toddy. Then we will act."

Then they split into pairs and trios and were cover multiple entries of the counter.

Giotto and G were the left inside the counter 14. Reborn, Lampo and Knuts were the left accessing the counter 23. Reborn noted that the counter was empty inside as the 14, but according to Alaude should store weapons or groceries there, "Yes, it ma trap and we fell straight ...".

Lute and Daemon hate each other completely, but as this is a plan they cooperate as much as you can. Then stormed ahead quietly with Daemon using your illusion in both.

All invaded in all directions at the same time and found the empty desk.

They stood frightened by minute until they realized that there was nobody there.

"Q-What does that mean?" Said Giotto scared. "Those men came here! I saw!"

"It seems that we were wrong. Did not notice? counters for which we were empty." Reborn said quietly. "We were misled straight."

"In fact you remain in place." Said a male voice serious and possibly computed. "Welcome to the realm of FIAMMA Famiglia!"

Then they were states by a mysterious light and felt pulled somewhere separately.

* * *

° ° Giotto and Reborn

Giotto woke up with a massive headache, after all he did not understand why his hyper intuition did not tell you about light. He stood up and noticed he was alone, or so he thought.

"Giotto, you took huh ... We are in a kind of basement, has no window or door so I guess we were brought by the fog flames."

"Correct again, Arcobaleno Reborn." Said a voice that was sitting in an armchair in the background of where they were. "Let's start the party?"

* * *

° G °

"It was just what was needed. How will I go from here?" Said G trying to find a way out.

"You will not leave now going?" Said a voice against the wall in the background. "I thought we were going to know us better."

"Tch ... Now appeared a boring for me tease ..."

* * *

Asari ° °

"Does everyone all right"

"Do not worry they will know be careful, now you I do not know hahaha.!" Said a voice holding a sword over the background.

**To Be Continued ...**


End file.
